


forgot to mention one little thing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [112]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bickering, Community: femslash100, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, POV Laurel Castillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela freezes, turning the diamond over in her palm. “Oh my god. Is this—“</p><p>“The Van Cleef & Arpels?”</p><p>“Couture—“</p><p>“Couture solitaire. Just like the one you were looking at.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgot to mention one little thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Laurel/Michaela - ring.

“Tell Asher to take care of it,” Michaela says, phone cradled between her neck and ear as she shrugs on her coat. Laurel already has the car warmed up to take them to Connor and Oliver’s for Christmas Eve. “Yes, I _know_ he’s there already, but this is his mess, _not_ mine. Deal with it.”

“You sound more like Annalise every day,” Laurel teases. No matter what their mentor has put them through, that will always be a compliment. “Is Connor handling it?”

“Half of Pratt & Walsh is Connor handling things,” Michaela says, rolling her eyes. “Asher is doing good with the Young case, though, so I’ll be nice tonight.”

“Hey,” Laurel says, stopping Michaela with a hand on her waist before she bustles out the door. “I have something for you. Think about it.” She digs into her coat pocket and tosses Michaela a ring.

Michaela freezes, turning the diamond over in her palm. “Oh my god. Is this—“

“The Van Cleef & Arpels?”

“Couture—“

“Couture solitaire. Just like the one you were looking at.”

Michaela, still stunned, eyes wide, looks up at Laurel. “Are you—“

“Marry me,” Laurel says, opening the door. The chill comes in from the garage along with the smell of exhaust.

“Yes,” Michaela barks out, still staring at the ring. Her face breaks out in a smile. “Put it on me! Do it properly.”

Laurel rolls her eyes before taking Michaela's hand. “Okay, Princess,” she says. But she couldn’t hide her smile if she tried.


End file.
